deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update October 4th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on October 4th 2012. News 'General' *'The New deviantART Mobile Site' '''One of the most common requests from the community has been to update deviantART's mobile site. By popular demand, dA released a brand new version of the mobile site! The site is officially supported in the default browsers for the iPhone and Android phones and tablets. Instead of developing two separate versions of the site—a desktop version and a mobile version—we've formatted the desktop site to fit into a mobile browser. This allows the mobile site to offer many more features than the previous version did, and it also makes for a more smooth user experience. *Prints Integration on Deviation Pages''' dA implemented an easier way to purchase art on deviantART! When viewing a deviation that is enabled as a Print , you'll be met with a sleek new menu that is designed to be simple and straightforward. dA moved the Prints functionality from its own separate page and placed it within the deviation page, to help artists sell more of their work, and to reduce friction for buyers looking to purchase art they love. *'The New Submit Art Page (Beta Testers Only)' 'Beta Testers, dA bringing you a complete revamp of the Submit Art page! While the page you're familiar with has been a long-standing part of deviantART, the new page is designed to be more intuitive, user-friendly, and up to date with deviantART as it is today. *'More Improvements to More Like This (Beta Testers ' Only)' 'Back in August dA launched More Like This to Beta, and after taking in your feedback, we made some improvements, which we're pleased to say were met with positive response! Today, we're bringing you even more improvements, both to More Like This results and your browsing experience! Bugs fixes 'General *The text entry box for Notes had a very narrow fixed width, and was not resizable. *Users were briefly unable to receive Birthday Cake badges. *The "Show All Groups" link on deviation pages was not working while browsing using the "next" and "previous" buttons. *The Share dropdown menu on deviation pages and the Facebook and Tumblr Share buttons in the footer were broken while while browsing using the "next" and "previous" buttons. *The Stick Menu did not display properly in IE8 , and instead displayed blank space. *The Daily Deviation page did not display some taller-than-normal portraits correctly when the page first loaded. *The oEmbed API did not contain data for the "moderate" setting for Mature Content. 'deviantART muro ' *The tool buttons have been upgraded to a new look. *A bug related to missing thumbs and previews on drawings was identified. 'Sta.sh ' *When changing the main file of an item originally uploaded through an app, the app attribution will now be cleared. *Non-Latin characters are now cleanly stripped from uploaded items' titles, as deviation titles still only support latin characters. *When going inside a stack, into an item, and then back to the stack, uploading a file inside the stack would put the file in Sta.sh instead of the stack. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *Thumbnails of literature submitted through Sta.sh Writer appearing in stacks in the Message Center would have misaligned stack corners. *Menus in Sta.sh Writer have been changed to be a little more responsive; you can now mouse from one to another without having to click. *Classes are now allowed on span tags, for skinning purposes. *Efficiency of fetching your Friends List in Sta.sh Writer's sidebar has been improved; less unnecessary data is pulled, and the menu builds faster. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012